Ice
by Midwintertears
Summary: Draco est froid, Draco est glacé, ses mots sont comme des stalactites acérées. Mais il faudrait que quelqu'un le réchauffe.


Auteur : Midwintertears

Titre : Ice

Genre: Romance

Avertissement : il y a plusieurs couples non-canoniques, dont du slash. Alors que tous ceux qui sont susceptibles d'être dérangés, vaut mieux aller lire autre chose!

Disclaimer : La grande Jojo Rowling les a créés...Moi, je ne fais qu'en profiter.

Rating : T

Résumé: Draco est froid, Draco est glacé, ses mots sont comme des stalactites acérées. Mais il faudrait que quelqu'un le réchauffe.

Post DH. Un très vieille fic, j'avais oublié de la poster ici. J'ai ressuscité Rogue et Lupin, mais ça ne sert pas à grand-chose, c'est juste comme ça, je voulais les mentionner parce que je les aime bien.

* * *

**Ice**

_« Il est parfaitement possible de pratiquer la magie sans baguette, les preuves les plus flagrantes de cette assertion sont les phénomènes étranges que les jeunes sorciers déclenchent autour d'eux involontairement durant leur enfance (ce qui n'est pas sans poser problème chez ceux dont les parents sont moldus)._

_Quand les premiers sorciers découvrirent leurs capacités magiques, ils commencèrent à fabriquer des objets pour améliorer leur habileté, leur puissance, leur vitesse,...L'aboutissement de ces recherches fut la baguette magique qui présente de nombreux avantages comme de pouvoir viser ou de concentrer le flux de magie dans un point précis..._

_Mais il reste que les manifestations de magie sans baguette existent et sont intéressantes à observer. Le plus souvent, elles ont lieu lorsque le sorcier ou la sorcière perd le contrôle de ses émotions...Certains même découvrent, lors d'une émotion particulièrement violente qu'ils ont en quelque sorte, un type de sort qu'ils peuvent maîtriser à mains nues, comme un « pouvoir personnel », lié à un élément naturel (eau, feu, air...) mais cela reste très difficile à faire...»_

Draco avait posé sa plume parce qu'il en avait marre de rédiger ce devoir. Et puis, il était pour Lupin, et lui, Lupin, il ne l'aimait pas ! Pourquoi il avait fallut que ça soit lui qui redevienne prof de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal après la guerre? Dommage que Rogue soit directeur et par conséquent ne puisse plus enseigner, avec lui au moins, c'était marrant, et puis Rogue, il engueulait toujours les Gryffondors, et ça, ça lui plaisait beaucoup à Draco!

A présent, il s'amusait moins souvent, depuis que le Lord Noir avait perdu, il devait se tenir à carreaux. Et puis, il ne se passait plus rien d'intéressant dans cette école, Potter avait gagné et il était trop content pour que ça ne fasse pas enrager le blond, qui avait du mal à voir en lui autre chose qu'un frimeur.

Et puis, les Gryffondors lui faisaient un drôle d'effet depuis un certain temps... Il ne savait pas pourquoi.

_« Certains même découvrent, lors d'une émotion particulièrement violente qu'ils ont en quelque sorte, un type de sort qu'ils peuvent maîtriser à mains nues, comme un « pouvoir personnel », mais cela reste très difficile à faire... »_

« Pfft. Moi, j'y suis arrivé!Pas compliqué en fait. Une fois, je ne sais pas trop comment, j'ai gelé l'eau de la fontaine, au Manoir. Je me sentais assez déprimé à ce moment-là, je trempais négligemment le bout de mes doigts dans l'eau, et tout à coup, je l'ai changée en glace. Ça a été plutôt dur de renouveler l'expérience dans l'immédiat, mais par obstination, j'ai finit par pouvoir geler plusieurs choses. »

Si il se sentait déprimé, c'est parce que, aussi bien du point de vue des Mangemorts que de leurs opposants, il n'avait servi à rien: de tous les héros que cette guerre avait révélés, il n'y en avait aucun qui s'appelait Draco Malfoy. Le trio d'Or lui avait même sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises. «C'est la deuxième fois qu'on te sauve la vie, aujourd'hui, espèce d'abominable faux-jeton!» lui avait hurlé Weasley durant la bataille de Poudlard.

Et puis, les Gryffondors lui faisaient un drôle d'effet depuis un certain temps... Il ne savait pas pourquoi.

La glace.

Si on ne pouvait généralement maîtriser qu'un seul type de sort sans baguette, il n'était pas étonnant que lui soit capable de contrôler la glace.

Il était froid, calculateur, ses cheveux avaient presque la couleur de la neige et ses piques verbales étaient douloureuses comme la morsure du froid, et il savait toujours où viser pour balancer ses stalactites glacées pour que ça fasse mal.

Il n'était pas vraiment méchant, on pouvait même dire qu'il avait un bon fond, mais il passait le plus clair de son temps à le cacher sous une façade froide. Il aimait jouer les mauvais garçons, parce qu'en apparence, ça lui donnait l'air redoutable, alors qu'intérieurement, il était aussi fragile qu'un flocon de neige.

La glace était un élément qui lui allait comme un gant.

Ce qu'il lui aurait fallu, c'était quelqu'un pour lui apporter de la chaleur, complétant ainsi son caractère. Surtout que l'air de rien, il était seul, et il sentait de plus en plus le besoin de compagnie chaleureuse, quelqu'un avec qui partager de bons moments. C'était désespérant tous ces gens heureux autour de lui, ces gens qui vivaient l'amitié et l'amour ... Mais bien entendu, il n'en montrait rien, il ne manquerait plus que ça, qu'on le prenne pour un amateur de guimauve !

Faire ses devoirs le lassait, il avait envie de bouger. Aussi, il décida de sortir dans le parc pour se dégourdir les jambes. Il rangea rapidement ses affaires et se dirigea vers la sortie de la bibliothèque.

Mais là, il sentit comme un courant d'air désagréable.

Pansy.

«Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait dans une bibliothèque? Je parie qu'elle ne sait même pas lire!»

Mais il savait très bien pourquoi elle venai : amoureuse de lui depuis toujours, elle profitait du fait qu'il n'avait pas de petite amie officielle pour faire comme si c'était elle l'élue de son cœur...Et elle le suivait partout, ce qui l'importunait beaucoup.

Ne voulant pas se coltiner cette greluche, il bifurqua vers un rayonnage pour l'éviter.

«Un cul-de-sac. Merde. Espérons qu'elle ne m'a pas vu.»

—Draykitchooooouuuuuuuu d'amooouuuuuurrrr !

« Et si, elle m'a vu! Galère!»

— Hem... Pansy, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tous ces livres autour de toi, ça ne te fait pas peur ? Sérieusement, tu ne redoutes pas que ça puisse _t'instruire_ ?

—Mais pourquoi tu dis ça? S'instruire, c'est bon pour les filles moches comme Granger- Face-de-Castor! Mais viens avec moi, on va se promener dans le parc...

Il fut pris d'une grande lassitude et décida de passer devant elle sans dire un mot et sortit de la bibliothèque. Mais bien entendu, elle le poursuivit dans le couloir.

—Donne-moi la main !

—Nan !

Elle fit une moue triste lorsqu'un attroupement de Gryffondor apparut au coin.

Les Gryffondors faisaient un drôle d'effet à Draco depuis un certain temps... Il ne savait pas pourquoi.

Plus précisément, il s'agissait du trio infernal, agrémenté de la sœur de Weasley et de Londubat, et unique exception à la règle gryffondorienne: Luna Lovegood. Cette dernière fut la seule à saluer les deux Serpentards.

—Bonjour !

—Ta gueule, Loufoca ! répliqua Pansy avant de se lancer dans une série de commentaires péjoratifs sur les cheveux d'Hermione.

Draco pensa en profiter pour prendre la tangente.

Mais les Gryffondors lui faisaient un drôle d'effet depuis un certain temps... Il ne savait pas pourquoi.

Oui, c'était comme si parmi ce groupe d'élèves qui se tenaient devant lui, il se cachait quelque chose...ou quelqu'un, qui le troublait profondément, sans qu'il puisse pour autant mettre le doigt sur la raison de ce trouble.

Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que parmi ce groupe, il y avait quelqu'un qui éprouvait également un énorme trouble en la présence de Draco Malfoy, mais qui savait pourquoi et ne voulait pas se l'avouer, de honte.

Il voulut partir, mais...

—Vous venez vous entrainer avec nous dans la Salle-sur-Demande? demanda Lovegood d'une voix enjouée à l'adresse des deux Serpentards, ce qui lui valu un regard étonné de la part de ses camarades rouge et or.

Luna Lovegood était plus « peace and love » que tous les Poufsouffles réunis, elle ne détestait absolument personne, même ceux qui se montraient cruels avec elle. Et depuis que le vilain Voldy n'était plus là, sa devise était « Soyons tous amis, même avec les Serpentards ! »

—Comme si on avait envie de trainer avec vous ! dit Pansy en affichant un profond dédain.

Draco se demanda si tout compte fait, la compagnie de ces horribles Gryffondors et de cette Serdaigle à la masse n'était pas préférable à celle de Pansy. Et puis, ils avaient parlé de s'entrainer...l'idée de montrer à Potter de quoi il était capable ne lui déplaisait pas, pour ainsi dire.

Et puis, les Gryffondors lui faisaient un drôle d'effet depuis un certain temps... Il ne savait pas pourquoi.

—Luna qu'est-ce qui te prend ? demanda Weasley modèle fille, on n'a pas envie de trainer avec ces merdeux !

— Qui tu traites de merdeux ? répliqua Draco, qui ne permettait pas qu'on l'insulte.

—Ben toi et la pouffe à côté de toi ! gronda Ginny en les foudroyant du regard.

—Je ne suis pas une pouffe !

— Calmez-vous ! intervint Granger.

Elle sembla réfléchir un moment.

—En fait, Luna a raison, maintenant que la paix est revenue, nous ferions mieux d'enterrer la hache de guerre...

« Ouais, dis surtout qu'en prononçant ce genre de phrase, les profs vont t'élire l'Elève La Plus Mature Et Raisonnable De Tous Les Temps et que ça te plairait, n'est-ce pas Granger ? »

A ses côtés, Potter, Londubat et Weasley modèle garçon avaient un visage indécryptable, et la sœur de ce dernier bougonnait qu'il était impossible de faire la paix avec un Malfoy.

—Alors, Vous venez ? réitéra Luna, toujours souriante, on va s'entrainer sur la magie sans baguette, vous savez, les espèces de «pouvoirs personnels»...

Draco fit volte-face:

—Vous savez en faire ?

—Bien sûr ! Qu'est-ce que tu t'imaginais ? répliqua Weasley en s'enflammant quelque peu, comme si Draco venait de l'accuser de ne pas en être capable.

—Moi aussi, je sais le faire, dit fièrement Pansy, mais le plus terrible, c'est le pouvoir de Draykitchou !

Draco rougit: comment l'autre conne avait pu oser l'appeler comme ça devant l'ennemi ? En plus, maintenant, Weasley ricanait ouvertement, quoi que de façon un peu nerveuse.

—A vraiment ? Je demande à voir! déclara Potter alors que le rouquin se tenait les côtes et que Londubat lançait un regard d'appréhension au blond.

Le défi était lancé. Draco eut soudain envie de leur faire voir ce qu'il avait dans le ventre.

Et puis, les Gryffondors lui faisaient un drôle d'effet depuis un certain temps... Il ne savait pas pourquoi.

Quoi que...

—Très bien, Pansy, on va leur montrer de quoi on est capables !

—Oui, Draykitchou !

—Appelle-moi encore une fois comme ça et je te couds la bouche !

Les deux Serpentards acceptèrent alors de suivre les autres dans la Salle-sur-Demande. En chemin, Draco se demanda quels éléments ils pouvaient bien maîtriser. Apparemment, c'est quelque chose qui avait un rapport avec la personnalité, puisque la glace semblait le représenter.

Pour Pansy aussi, ça collait, elle pouvait contrôler l'air, or cette fille, c'était du vent, sa tête était vide, et ses paroles, c'était aussi du vent! Tout en elle indiquait qu'elle n'était qu'une énorme baudruche superficielle pleine d'hélium!

—Moi, je peux faire pousser des plantes! susurra la blonde Serdaigle à ses côtés, si tu veux je te montrerai...

—Pfft. Va plutôt montrer ça à Chourave, dit-il avec mépris, ou plutôt n'y va pas, c'est la seule prof qui trouve du talent à Londubat, tu ne voudrais pas gâcher ça en le surpassant, n'est-ce pas, Lovegood?

— Mêle-toi de tes oignons, Malfoy ! répliqua Neville qui avait largement prouvé sa valeur durant la guerre et qui trouvait gonflé que le Serpentard la remette encore en cause.

Une fois arrivés dans la Salle-sur-Demande, Draco était tellement proche du groupe de Gryffondor que son trouble s'accentua. Il y avait une sorte de mélange d'attirance et de répulsion qu'il ressentait, certes, c'était des ennemis, mais il se sentait bien avec eux, il y avait quelque chose de chaud, de rayonnant, parmi eux.

«Cela vient de l'un d'entre eux, maintenant, j'en suis sûr, il y en a un, qui me fait cet effet, mais quel est-il au juste ? De l'attirance...une envie de chaleur...Ce ne serait pas... Non, quand même pas ... »

Déclic.

«...l'amour ? Me dites pas que j'ai le béguin pour l'un de ces stupides bouffons ? Non, c'est impossible ! »

Il venait de mettre le doigt dessus, ce qui le fit rougir de honte malgré lui. Alors c'était donc ça, ce trouble qu'il ressentait depuis le début de l'année ? Et en plus, il fallait qu'il fasse cette découverte comme ça, abruptement. Mais est-ce que c'était vrai au moins ? Il divaguait, c'était sûr, il ne pouvait pas penser ça...Comment avait-il pu être frappé par cette idée absurde? Et si il ne divaguait pas, lequel des bouffons rouges et or était responsable de son état ? C'était impossible à dire, ils se baladaient toujours ensemble, Potter, Granger, les deux Weasley et Londubat, c'était un groupe soudé. La bande ne se séparait jamais, et dès lors, si Draco était troublé à leur approche, il lui était impossible de dire duquel cela provenait... Si seulement il les voyait seul à seul...

Et toujours ce rayonnement qui semblait émaner d'eux...C'est parce qu'ils avaient gagné la guerre ? Parce que c'étaient des héros chevaleresques imbéciles ?

Luna le tira de sa réflexion:

—Regarde!

Elle se mit à genou et posa ses mains sur le sol en pierre. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra. Au bout de quelques secondes, quelque chose de petit et vert pointa entre deux dalles et émergea du sol. La chose grandit, et grandit, des feuilles apparurent et se déplièrent sur les côtés.

—C'est comme dans _Jack et le haricot magique_, dit Harry avant de se rappeler que les autres ne connaissaient pas de contes moldus, mis à part Hermione, qui elle, avait un certain mépris pour les histoires pour enfants.

—Ce n'est pas un haricot voyons ! fit Luna, un sourire aux lèvres.

En effet, un bouton apparut et une seconde après, une magnifique corolle multicolore se déploya.

—C'est super-joli ! dit Neville avec enthousiasme.

—Oh, quel pouvoir que celui de la fleuriste ! railla Draco d'une voix glaciale.

—Mais c'est bien, ce qu'elle fait ! répliqua Ron.

Les yeux de Ginny lancèrent des éclairs au blond et elle lui assena un «Ta gueule, Malfoy!» sans plus de cérémonie.

Les autres Gryffondors se joignirent à elle pour un tirage de gueule général. Draco aimait les mettre en colère, ils avaient tous l'habitude de monter sur leurs grands chevaux pour un rien et c'était très divertissant. Sauf peut-être Granger qui était plus calme et posée, maîtrisait mieux ses émotions et affichait toujours une irritante indifférence.

— Luna a beaucoup travaillé pour en arriver là ! fulmina Ginny qui éprouvait une profonde amitié pour la blonde.

— T'as qu'à nous montrer, si tu sais faire mieux ! renchérit son frère.

—Très bien ! répliqua le blond en les toisant, je vais vous montrer !

Pansy ricana d'avance. Draco, passablement excité par l'emportement des deux Weasley, s'agenouilla près de la fleur de Luna, posa la main sur le sol et se concentra. Peu après, de la glace se cristallisa autour de la tige et progressa vers le haut afin d'immobiliser complètement la fleur.

—Et voilà, légume surgelé! ricana-t-il, rapidement accompagné de sa camarade vert et argent.

Les Gryffondors fulminaient d'agacement, mais à leur étonnement, Luna déclara :

—C'est joli, c'est transparent ! On dirait du cristal !

« Mais merde, c'était supposé l'énerver que je lui aie bousillé sa marguerite ! Pourquoi ne déteste-t-elle jamais personne, celle-là ? Elle n'a jamais envie de se venger, bon sang ? »

Et bien non, Luna Lovegood préférait de loin admirer la beauté de son jardin idyllique, son jardin secret abondant de fleurs les plus diversifiées et les plus magnifiques en raison de son imagination démesurée. Elle était délicate et ne pensait qu'à folâtrer parmi cette végétation de rêve. Et elle savait se faire discrète ...Tellement discrète qu'on en oubliait qu'elle était là, comme si elle faisait partie du décor...Mais de temps en temps, on sentait son parfum et on se rappelait qu'elle était bien présente, sublime et fabuleuse...

Telle était Luna Lovegood, une petite fleur rêveuse. Qui attendait juste que quelqu'un éprouve un coup de foudre pour elle.

Et la glace, ce n'était pas bon pour les plantes, il y en a très peu qui supportaient l'hiver, elles préféraient le printemps !

Pansy ricanait toujours.

—Les Serpentards sont-ils capables d'autre chose que de se moquer des autres? lança Ron en fixant la brune d'un air dégoûté.

—Et, comment tu me causes, le rouquin ? répliqua Pansy en cessant de rire, je te signale que moi aussi j'ai un pouvoir terrible: je peux faire du vent!

—Ça on le savait déjà, que tu pouvais jacasser pendant des heures! dit Ginny, provoquant les rires de ses condisciples.

— Pansy, tais-toi, ça vaut mieux, maugréa Draco.

—L'élément qu'on maîtrise en dit long sur notre personnalité, poursuivit-elle sans faire attention à sa remarque pourtant constructive.

—On le sait ! déclara Hermione, Lupin l'a dit au cours !

—Je pense aussi que cela peut aider à former des couples! dit Pansy.

—Hein?

Tout le monde la regardait comme si elle était la dernière des idiotes...ce qui était probablement le cas, d'ailleurs.

—Mais oui: si on marie des éléments qui vont bien ensembles, les personnes sont faites l'une pour l'autre!

—N'importe quoi !

—Mais si: par exemple, Draykitchou est mon âme sœur, parce que l'air associé à la glace donne une gracieuse danse de flocons de neige!

Draco manqua de s'étrangler :

« Non seulement, elle me ressert de ce surnom débile, mais en plus, elle me ridiculise avec son image gnangnante de danse de la neige!»

—Blizzard, dit-il avec morgue.

—Quoi ?

—De la glace et du vent, cela donne du blizzard !

—Mais c'est froid et désagréable !

— Exactement ! Comme l'effet que tu me fais !

—Mais mais...Draykitchou...

—Je m'appelle Draco, pas Draykitchou!

—Mais tu ne veux pas être mon âme sœur ?

—Pas vraiment, non, qui voudrait, en fait ?

Les yeux de Pansy s'assombrirent.

—Tu n'es pas très gentil, intervint Luna.

—Toi, va jouer avec tes pâquerettes !

—Mais la façon dont tu lui as dit...

—Tais-toi, Loufoca! dit Pansy.

Elle regarda Draco avec un regard blessé auquel se mêlait la haine.

—Moi qui croyais que tu m'aimais !

Les Gryffondors les observaient en silence, se demandant quand cette pénible scène de ménage prendrait fin, ils étaient là pour s'entrainer, bon sang ! Pas pour regarder Pansy chouiner avec sa fouine!

Mais l'un d'entre eux ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une immense satisfaction à l'idée que Pansy était à présent hors-jeu pour le cœur du blond. Quoi que, ce n'était pas nouveau, ils s'étaient tous déjà demandé pourquoi elle s'y croyait autant alors qu'il était manifeste que Draco ne l'aimait pas.

—Bon, les interrompit Harry, impatient, on s'entraine, oui ou merde?

—Merde ! s'écria Pansy et la seconde suivante, elle décida de leur montrer son pouvoir aérien pour se venger de la ridiculisation qu'elle venait de subir. Comme elle ne pouvait se résoudre à affronter Draco, elle se rabattit lâchement sur Luna, et d'un geste rageur de la main, lui envoya en pleine figure un mini-sirocco qui la fit s'envoler à quelques mètres du sol, portée par le vent comme une feuille d'automne, avant qu'elle ne s'écrase sur le sol.

—Enfin, un peu d'action, jubila Harry.

— Luna, défends-toi, c'est un exercice ! lui cria Ginny.

—Ah, d'accord! répondit la blonde.

Elle serra son poing droit en se concentrant, puis elle se dirigea vers Pansy et ouvrit sa main, la paume vers le haut, et souffla dessus. Un nuage de poussière dorée apparut autour du visage de la brune.

—Atcha !

—Et bien, Lovegood, dit Draco, comment savais-tu que Pansy était allergique au pollen ?

—Hein ? Je ne le savais pas, j'ai juste voulu essayer ça !

—Atcha ! Du es une zalope ! dit Pansy alors que son nez virait rapidement au rouge.

—Je vais t'emmener près de Madame Pomfresh, décida Hermione, elle aura sûrement quelque chose pour calmer ton allergie.

—Fiche-moi la baix ! cria Pansy alors qu'Hermione la poussait vers la sortie.

A ce moment-là, un des Gryffondor jubila intérieurement « Exit Parkinson!»

—Très bien, déclara Draco quand les deux filles eurent disparu, lequel d'entre vous a les tripes de m'affronter dans un duel de magie sans baguette ?

Harry et Ron s'avancèrent, mais Neville fut plus rapide :

—On a tous les tripes pour te foutre une raclée, Malfoy !

—Oh, vraiment, même toi ?

— Oui, moi, je ne passe pas mon temps à pleurnicher dans les jupes de mon père !

Ses camarades émirent un sifflement d'admiration.

—Comment ?

L'expression du blond se durcit.

— Oui, moi au moins, je peux être fier d'autre chose que de ma lignée: de ma propre personne !

—Très bien, Londubat, c'est la bagarre que tu veux ? Alors montre-moi ce que tu sais faire !

Neville soutint son regard, si il y avait bien quelque chose qu'il avait appris durant la guerre, c'était bien à ne plus se laisser impressionner par personne! Draco en fut quelque peu troublé: depuis toujours, il était habitué à ce que Londubat ait peur de lui et se comporte comme une carpette, mais celui-ci avait reprit du poil de la bête.

Draco attendit qu'il se passe quelque chose, histoire de voir si Londubat était un danger ou non. Mais rien ne sembla se produire, bien que le visage de Neville exprimait la concentration caractéristique de l'exercice.

—Et bien, j'ai comme l'impression que ce n'est pas terrible...

—Tu ne sais même pas quel est l'élément que je maîtrise !

—Le ridicule ? lança le blond avec un sourire goguenard.

—Te laisse pas faire, Neville ! fit Weasley en regardant Malfoy d'un drôle d'air, comme s'il voulait le voir se désintégrer sur place.

—Et Londubat, j'att...

Avant qu'il ne termine sa phrase, le sol se fissura sous ses pieds. Une immense secousse ébranla la salle et les dalles de pierre sautèrent une à une en se rapprochant du blond, comme si Super-Taupe était entrain de creuser une galerie.

—Aaah !

—Alors, Malfoy, tu as deviné ? Je maîtrise la terre ! Tu aimes mon petit séisme ?

Draco tomba dans le trou qui s'ouvrait devant lui.

—Si cela m'a pris du temps, c'est parce qu'il y a quelques mètres de pierre avant que je puisse atteindre la terre qui est en dessous...

Londubat avait changé, songea le blond, durant la guerre, il avait définitivement appris à se battre...Lui que tout le monde considérait comme le dernier des boulets, comme une terre stérile et sans intérêt, il était parvenu ,après des années et bien des efforts, à prouver qu'il pouvait donner de bonnes récoltes si on prenait soin de lui, ce que sa grand-mère aurait du comprendre plus tôt, et être moins désobligeante...Neville obtint dument, à la sueur de son front, le droit de goûter aux fruits de son labeur, il a prouvé sa valeur !

— Putain ! gémit le blond depuis le trou où il était tombé, à cette hauteur, j'aurais pu me casser un bras ou une jambe !

—Pauvre chou ! railla Harry, mais ça explique pourquoi tu es si peu courageux, si un simple trou de quelques mètres te fait peur...

—Quoi ?

« Moi, je manque de courage ? »

—Oui, dit Londubat, ta propre mère a menti à Voldemort au sujet de la mort de Harry, mais toi...J'ai vraiment pas l'impression que tu aurais eu assez de couilles pour le faire !

C'en fut trop:

—Vous voulez savoir si j'ai des couilles ? Vous voulez que je vous montre ?

—Quoi ? Tes couilles ? dit l'un des Gryffondors présents, qui n'aurait pas détesté que Draco applique cette phrase à la lettre.

Hermione était revenue de l'infirmerie. Elle marmonna évasivement que Pansy allait bien, si ce n'était qu'elle avait le cœur brisé.

Furieux, Draco trouva la force de remonter la pente du trou en un temps record et se planta devant Londubat et le saisit par les épaules.

—Aaaaaahhh ! gémit celui-ci alors que le blond lui gelait les omoplates.

—Neville, défends-toi, te laisse pas faire ! hurlèrent Weasley frère et sœur.

—Peux pas...,geignit Neville, j'peux plus bouger mes bras et puis...aglaglagla ! J'ai froid !

—Mon dieu, il lui a paralysé les épaules de froid ! fit Hermione en plaquant la main sur sa bouche.

Le Serpentard eut un regard de jubilation.

—C'est comme si tu avais été plongé dans de l'azote liquide, ta chair, ton sang, tes os sont gelés, Londubat, si tu bouges trop, tu risques de te casser...

—Salaud ! hurla Ron.

—Quoi ? J'ai gagné le duel, non ?

—Ouais, c'est vrai que pour la première fois de ta vie, tu as gagné _sans tricher_, mais tu ne crois pas qu'il vaudrait mieux éviter d'aller jusque là?

—T'as peur, la belette ?

—Pas du tout ! C'est juste que j'apprécie moyennement que tu envoies mes potes à l'infirmerie !

—Si tu le prends comme ça, tu seras le prochain lion que je transformerai en descente de lit, Weasley !

—Tu vas voir comme je vais t'amocher, espèce d'abominable Malfoy des neiges !

—Non, moi, je vais le faire ! intervint Hermione en s'interposant entre eux.

—Mais Hermy, c'est mon tour !

—Alors sois galant, et laisse les filles y aller en premier !

—Ouais, Girl Power! renchérit Ginny.

—Mais euh, moi aussi, je veux me battre ! chouina le Balafré.

—Voyons Harry, tu t'es déjà fait Voldemort, laisse-en aux autres, espèce d'égoïste !

—Je vous rappelle que c'est _moi_ que Malfoy a provoqué ! râla le rouquin.

«Trop fort, ils se battent pour moi» Pensa Draco «Hum...Quatre Gryffondors pour moi tout seul! En tous cas, je sais que Londubat la carpette n'est pas celui qui me fait cet effet bizarre, je n'ai rien ressenti en l'affrontant...»

—Je choisis d'abord d'affronter Granger, dit Draco calmement.

—Pourquoi ?

« Parce que ça m'ennuierait vraiment de découvrir que c'est d'elle dont je suis tombé amoureux, elle est vraiment trop chiante »

—Parce que j'aime pas ta gueule et que j'ai hâte de bouter ton horrible tronche de castor allumé hors de mon champ de vision!

Elle le regarda en affichant rien de plus qu'un dédain profondément hautain.

« Non, mais franchement, il croit _vraiment_ qu'il va se débarrasser de moi aussi facilement?» songea-t-elle.

Hermione Granger avait toujours éprouvé un sentiment d'insécurité: née-Moldue immergée dans un monde impitoyable de petits cons au sang-pur, elle avait très vite compris qu'il n'y avait pour elle qu'une chose à faire pour survivre: travailler, travailler, comme un mineur, et montrer de quoi elle était capable à tous ces ploucs!

L'élément qu'elle maîtrisait, comme Draco s'en rendit compte quand elle essaya tout bonnement de le lapider, était la pierre. Et ça lui allait bien à elle aussi.

Elle était très forte, très solide (mentalement surtout), et parfois aussi très froide, peut-être même (f)rigide, elle était parfois cruelle et sévère comme une chute de gravier, et se montrait parfois l'âme sèche et aride comme un désert où rien ne pousse à cause de son manque d'imagination. Elle n'avait cependant pas un cœur de pierre, mais de roche en fusion, car malgré son sens de la discipline et son inflexibilité, elle entrait parfois en éruption et crachait du magma.

Draco décida de riposter en lui envoyant des grêlons. Ce qui faisait aussi mal que les caillasses d'Hermione, mais en plus, quand ça filait dans les vêtements, ça fondait et c'était très désagréable. Draco Malfoy fit mouiller sa culotte à Hermione Granger, mais pas dans le sens où vous le pensez...D'ailleurs, elle apprécia fort peu d'avoir des glaçons dans ses sous-vêtements et se vengea en remplaçant ses graviers par du sable qui aveugla le blondinet.

Marier la glace et la pierre a peu de chance de réussite, sauf si vous voulez d'un désert polaire où personne ne va jamais. C'est comme ces boules de neiges vicieuses dans lesquelles on cache des cailloux pour que ça fasse mal.

—La pierre, c'est comme le talent, déclara-t-elle: il faut la travailler pour que ça brille comme du diamant !

—Et les diamants sont les meilleurs amis de la femme, dit Ginny d'un ton rêveur, espérant que l'homme de ses rêves la couvre de bijoux.

Draco suffoquait, le sable lui fouettait le visage. Mais il n'était pas le seul: Hermione la rigide était apparemment passée dans une période de colère et avait transformé son nuage de sable en tempête saharienne. Peut-être que les 99 pourcents du temps elle restait calme, indifférente et que les pires insultes ne provoquaient chez elle que dédain silencieux, toujours elle gardait son self-control, car elle se considérait comme trop mature pour avoir à répondre à ces gamineries, mais parfois, c'était trop. Parfois, elle perdait son sang-froid et sortait de ses gongs, et là, ça faisait mal, car dès qu'elle y allait, ce n'était pas avec le dos de la cuillère, elle exagérait carrément (demandez à Ron, si vous ne me croyez pas, car lui, il en a essuyées quelques unes, des ires volcaniques grangériennes!).

Ainsi donc, la tempête de sable n'affectait plus seulement son adversaire, mais aussi toute la Salle-Sur-Demande, et bien entendu leurs trois spectateurs qui n'avaient rien demandé.

—Hermione ! dit la voix de Ginny par-dessus l'agitation, Tu vas nous enterrer avec lui !

Mais la brunette ne semblait pas avoir entendu son amie et ne décolérait pas. Après tout, l'abominable petit Malfoy l'avait toujours méprisée à cause de son sang, et si la plupart du temps elle se contentait d'ignorer superbement cet abominable petit insecte glacé qui venait lui bourdonner dans les oreilles, au bout d'un moment, il fallait qu'elle lui donne une leçon, comme lorsqu'elle l'avait giflé en troisième.

—Ça suffit ! cria un des trois spectateurs dont la voix était à moitié étouffée.

Et quelques secondes plus tard, il y eut une grande vague de chaleur autour d'Hermione, et celle-ci sentit peu à peu que ses mouvements étaient entravés, le sable autour d'elle chauffait et se solidifiait, paralysant ses bras et ses jambes dans du cristal.

Draco ne vit pas qui avait mis fin à son supplice à cause de la tempête qui empêchait également de voir à plus vingt centimètres, mais quand le sable retomba, Hermione était immobilisée, prise au piège dans son propre sable devenu verre.

Le blond la regarda et émit un sourire victorieux, bien qu'il n'avait rien fait. Il s'approcha d'elle avec son Air Narquois Malfoy© et posa ses mains sur la tête de la jeune fille figée dans le verre.

—On dirait que la rose des sables s'est trouvé un vase...Laisse-moi t'arroser.

Et il lui gela le sommet du crâne.

—Voilà pour rafraîchir ta cervelle toujours en surchauffe !

—Malfoy, intervint Ron, ce n'est pas toi qui as gagné, tu ne peux pas faire ça!

—Si, j'ai gagné, je suis toujours libre de mes mouvements, moi, qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ?

Ron ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais à ce moment-là Luna revint de l'infirmerie...

—...et tu peux déjà y retourner, Lovegood, on a une nouvelle patiente!

—Quoi ? s'étonna la blonde en fixant Hermione, mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

—Lui, rien, bougonna Hermione qui avait de la peine à remuer les mâchoires, ce n'est pas lui qui m'a figée...

Luna, la bonne âme du groupe, utilisa le charme de _mobilicorpus_ pour transporter la brunette vitrifiée chez Madame Pomfresh.

—Je sais qui a fait ça ! maugréa encore Hermione, alors qu'elles passaient la porte, et je sais que c'est parce que j'y suis allée un peu fort, mais je me demande bien qui ici, aurait envie que Malfoy vive encore...

Sa voix mourut quand Luna referma la porte. Draco se tourna vers les trois derniers candidats en liste...

—Cette fois, ça va être ta fête, Malfoy, explosa le Survivant à lunettes, tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça, pas après que tu aies gelé la tête de mon Hermione !

« Mon Hermione ».

Harry regretta aussitôt d'avoir laissé échapper ça comme un lapsus, son expression vengeresse s'évapora de suite pour laisser place à un rougissement, comme s'il avait abusé de hammam.

—«Ton Hermione»? répéta Draco, tu veux dire que tu en pinces pour Miss Castor Allumé ? Je savais que tu avais mauvais goût Potter, mais à ce point-là...

Draco s'en foutait plutôt, mais l'un des deux Weasley avait senti son cœur se faire foudroyer à l'idée que Harry et Hermione puissent un jour être ensemble. Et l'autre Weasley l'avait compris. Le frère et la sœur se serrèrent dans leurs bras pour se consoler.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser pour Harry et Draco qui se toisaient déjà en chiens de faïence...Pas de doute, le prochain adversaire du blond, ce serait le binoclard !

Celui-ci marcha résolument vers lui, avec l'idée de lui faire payer. Et ça ne déplut pas à Draco qui avait toujours rêvé de voir le Survivant ramper par terre, pour prouver que finalement, ce morveux balafré n'était pas plus exceptionnel que les autres garçons, en tout cas, pas plus que lui, Draco Malfoy! Il sentit tout la jalousie contenue en lui se concentrer dans sa poitrine quand il étendit les bras devant lui dans le but bien défini de refroidir l'insolent Harry Potter jusqu'à lui donner l'impression d'avoir été exilé sur Pluton.

Mais Harry tira le premier et Draco eut l'impression d'avoir marché sur un geyser: un jet de vapeur brûlante l'aveugla. Le blond riposta en lui envoyant quelques stalactites, mais apparemment, le balafré avait mis un sort d'_impervius _sur ses binocles afin de ne pas être gêné.

La vapeur, c'était ça, son truc à Potty ? Il maîtrisait donc la même H2O que Draco, mais en version indisciplinée? C'est vrai que Harry était du genre fougueux, légèrement anticonformiste, avec toujours l'envie de briser les règles, comme des molécules folles qui filent dans tous les sens (ce qui n'était pas sans rappeler à quel point ses cheveux semblaient également défier l'état dans lequel le peigne essayait en vain de les conformer tous les matins, ce qui donnait l'impression qu'il avait un nid de corbeau en guise de tignasse).

Sans parler de la chaleur extrême de la vapeur, bien assortie avec le tempérament impulsif, spontané, voir irréfléchi de Potter. Ce côté «Je fonce dans le tas, et après je regarde si j'ai eu raison ou pas!»

Mais Draco n'avait pas envie de se laisser impressionner par un hammam ambulant qui essayait de le cuire comme des carottes-vapeur, il désirait trop profondément le voir vaincu et se trainant à ses pieds, implorant sa miséricorde. C'est pourquoi il lui envoya un nuage glacial.

De son côté, Harry avait toujours considéré le petit Malfoy comme une petite merde qui se prenait pour un Mangemort mais qui n'en était même pas le quart du huitième de la moitié! Voldemort, Bellatrix, Rogue...Ça c'était des gens redoutables! Mais Draco Malfoy...juste un pauvre petit roquet juste bon à aboyer de façon ridicule et faire des blagues puériles même pas dignes des jumeaux Weasley et encore moins des Maraudeurs...Harry Potter s'était toujours foutu de Draco Malfoy comme de sa première tétine, mis à part lorsque Face-de-Serpent s'était servi de lui en sixième année, mais c'était précisément parce que Voldy était derrière tout ça, et par la suite, une fois cet épisode terminé, les sentiments de Harry envers le môme de Lucius Le-Plus-Boulet-Des-Mangemorts Malfoy étaient redevenus les mêmes qu'avant: indifférence totale ! Juste lui sauver la vie parce que quand même, c'est une petite victime du vilain Lord Noir qui ne mérite pas de mourir.

Mais là, il avait osé s'en prendre à sa délicieuse rose des sables. Il allait payer. C'est pourquoi il lui envoya un nuage vaporeux.

Les deux nuages se rencontrèrent et donnèrent naissance à quelque chose qui représentait bien ce qu'il y avait entre eux: une stupide flaque d'eau aussi minable que leur rivalité au Quidditch! Floutch.

Ils se regardèrent quelque peu ahuris, puis décidèrent de recommencer l'opération en espérant que ça aille mieux. Harry, qui avait toujours eu d'excellents réflexes, misa tout sur la grande probabilité d'avoir une demi-seconde d'avance et qu'ainsi il puisse ébouillanter Malfoy avant que celui-ci ne le congèle; après tout, ça marchait toujours quand il s'agissait d'attraper le Vif d'Or. Draco préféra réfléchir et se dit que si cette fois la flaque mouillait Potter, la glace s'infiltrerait plus facilement après.

Et ils tirèrent à nouveau, comme des cow-boys en plein duel. Et c'était bien comme cela qu'on pouvait résumer la relation entre eux : «Cette école est trop petite pour nous deux!»

Harry eut bien sa demi-seconde d'avance, mais Draco parvint également à faire en sorte que le binoclard soit éclaboussé par la flaque.

— Tu n'es bon qu'à une chose, Malfoy: rendre moche le décor! Et moi j'en ai marre de te voir polluer mon univers par ta simple présence!

— Si tu savais Potter, la seule envie que tu m'inspires, c'est de gommer ton existence du continuum cosmique! Je ne veux plus te voir, c'est à cause de gars comme toi que les gars comme moi ne reçoivent jamais les lauriers qui leur sont dus!

—Quels lauriers ? Tu n'as jamais rien fait de bon de ta vie! T'es rien qu'un minable qui ne pense qu'à frimer avec le flouze à papa!

C'en fut trop: Draco envoya un nouveau nuage glacé non pas sur Potter, mais sur la flaque qui trainait aux pieds de celui-ci qui n'eut que le réflexe de se protéger lui-même, et la glace remonta le long de l'eau pour s'insinuer entre les vêtements mouillés du brun.

Mais avant que le travail ne soit complètement accompli, un des deux Weasley crut bon d'intervenir, pour empêcher Potter de se transformer en fjord.

Ce fut rapide comme l'éclair, et d'ailleurs, ce _fut_ un éclair. Une décharge électrique brève, pas trop intense pour tuer, mais assez pour dérouter le blond des neiges.

Draco se tourna vers les deux roux et compris rapidement qu'il y avait de l'électricité dans l'air.

Ginny avait des éclairs dans les yeux. Et elle pouvait en lancer.

—Laisse Harry tranquille ! gronda-t-elle, avec une voix étonnement grave pour une fille, un peu comme un roulement du tonnerre.

Draco n'eut pas à compter les secondes entre l'éclair et le tonnerre pour calculer la distance de l'orage, la rousse lui fonça dessus.

—Ginny, ne te mêle pas de ça !

—Désolé Harry, je sais que tu aimes Hermione, puisque tu viens de l'avouer, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais renoncer à ma mission!

Sa voix devint de plus en plus tremblotante au long de sa réplique.

—Oh, petite sœur...,murmura Ron.

—Quelle mission? questionna le Survivant.

—Celle de te protéger.

Si Harry n'avait pas eu ses lunettes à moitié embuées de vapeur, ses yeux auraient vu que ceux de Ginny devenaient humides.

—Oh, petite sœur...,répéta Ron en s'approchant d'elle pour la reprendre dans ses bras, mais elle le repoussa, et reprenant de la contenance, elle se tourna vers le blond:

—Je vais te le buter Harry, je vais te buter ce merdeux des glaces, et je vais le faire pour toi !

—Mais Ginny...

Elle brandit sa main au-dessus d'elle et lança de l'électricité dans l'air, dans l'air qui, grâce à Harry et Draco, était composé de masses d'air chaud et de masses d'air froid. Pas besoin d'être météorologue pour deviner qu'il se mit à pleuvoir à l'intérieur, avec des éclairs en prime.

—TU T'ES ATTIRÉ MES FOUDRES ! beugla-t-elle en regardant le blond comme s'il était un paratonnerre.

—Elle se calme, Miss Pikachu ?

Ginny était piquante, quand on la provoquait, elle vous tombait dessus comme la foudre et grondait comme le tonnerre avec des éclairs dans les yeux, sale caractère hérité de sa mère. Elle pouvait être calme par moment, quand il n'y avait pas trop d'électricité dans l'air, mais à côté de ça, elle était connue pour avoir un tempérament sanguin très saisissant, qui l'amenait à faire goûter son _chauve-furie_ à bien des malotrus.

—Greffez-lui une ampoule sur la tête, et je vous prouverai que les Serpentards sont de bons conducteurs électriques !

—Et ce serait la première fois qu'un Malfoy serait une lumière! renchérit Harry.

—A propos de conducteur, n'oublie pas qu'il y a de l'eau par terre, Ginny, c'est dange..., commença Ron, mais il s'aperçut qu'elle ne l'écoutait pas.

Draco, Harry et Ginny se mirent alors en se battre en triel. Le résultat fut une tempête à laquelle il ne manquait que le vent pour rajouter de la violence.

«J'espère que Pansy ne va pas revenir pour se joindre à eux», songea Ron qui s'était réfugié dans un coin plus calme, «A eux quatre, ils seraient fichus de me foutre un hurricane en pleine gueule!»

L'air ambiant de la Salle-sur-Demande se chargeait de particules énergétiques qui rendaient l'atmosphère lourde et épaisse. Ron se demandait s'il n'était pas coincé dans l'œil d'un cyclone quand quelque chose se produisit:

Ginny cria, elle venait de s'électrocuter elle-même, à cause l'eau sur le sol, la même eau qui s'était infiltrée dans les vêtements de Harry et par conséquent, il fut aussi foudroyé.

Le brun et la rousse crièrent pendant un instant et puis tout redevint calme. Ils étaient un peu fumants, mais étaient toujours vivants. Draco les regardaient intrigués, la possibilité qu'ils aient pu se tuer à cause de la colère de Ginevra Weasley lui fit oublier de se moquer d'eux parce qu'ils avaient de toute évidence perdu.

—Complètement malades! dit Ron pour résumer.

Il s'approcha de son meilleur ami et de sa petite sœur alors que Draco commençait à se rappeler qu'il devait les narguer.

—Ça va ?

—Ça pique, dit Harry.

Ginny ne pipa mot, elle avait l'air sur le point de pleurer, humiliée à plusieurs niveaux.

—Je vais vous conduire à l'infirmerie, dit le rouquin, Luna n'a pas l'air de revenir.

—Non, intervint Ginny, se décidant à parler, tu es le dernier! Tu dois rester pour nous venger!

—Oui, renchérit Harry, pète la gueule à ce sale fils de pute!

—Oh, Potter, je ne te permets pas! lui cria Draco.

—C'est vrai, dit Ginny, Narcissa Malfoy a bien prouvé qu'elle n'était pas une pute, mais en revanche, son mari et son fils...

—Quoi ?

—Fais lui mordre la poussière, fais-lui ravaler ses glaçons !

Ron les laissa partir, voyant qu'ils avaient l'air en état de se trainer jusqu'à l'infirmerie, et puis, pour une fois, c'était à lui de sauver la situation, c'était à lui, l'éternel faire-valoir, de faire ce dont Harry était incapable.

Quoi qu'à côté de tuer Voldemort, faire taire Draco Malfoy n'avait rien de particulièrement glorieux.

—« Les venger », répéta-t-il après que la porte se soit refermée sur eux, «Quand même, ils exagèrent, à croire que Voldemort avait raison de dire que Harry avait trop le sens du mélodrame...»

—Alors, Weasley, c'est ton heure de gloire? l'interrompit Draco, narquois, comme d'habitude.

Le rouquin se tourna vers lui, avec sur le visage une expression composée de plusieurs émotions, en vrac: la haine, la fierté, le chagrin, l'intimidation, le dégoût, la pitié, la colère et un _je ne sais trop quoi de sentiment pas net_.

Si Hermione avait été là, elle aurait été bluffée de découvrir que Ron avait une capacité émotionnelle bien supérieure à celle d'une cuillère à café, elle en serait restée sur le cul, bien que cela soit impossible pour quelqu'un prisonnier dans une gaine de verre, figé en position debout.

A côté de tuer Voldemort, faire taire Draco Malfoy n'avait rien de particulièrement glorieux...

Mais si pour Harry, Hermione et les autres, Draco Malfoy n'était rien d'autre qu'un petit moustique passablement chiant qu'on avait envie d'écraser au plus vite, pour Ron Weasley, il avait toujours été bien plus.

Cela faisait longtemps que l'un comme l'autre, ils avaient remarqué qu'ils étaient plus ou moins semblables (pas sur le plan social, sans s'étaler sur la guéguerre entre leurs familles, il est évident qu'ils avaient longtemps cru appartenir à des espèces zoologiques différentes): tous deux voulaient devenir Harry Potter et prouver à celui-ci qu'ils valaient autant que lui.

Sans jamais y arriver.

Alors que Harry se préoccupait avant tout des «grands méchants Mangemorts» et de leur Lord Noir de patron, Ron avait senti que Draco n'était pas un adversaire digne de Harry, il était plutôt du niveau inférieur.

Un adversaire plutôt conçu pour faire face au fidèle second du Survivant.

Harry versus Voldemort.

Ron, le laisser pour contre versus Draco, le laisser pour contre.

Dès lors, qu'ils doivent s'affronter en duel, cela semblait suivre une certaine logique.

Ron repensait à tout cela quand il se tourna vers le blond, mais sur le moment, il s'agissait bien de lui faire mordre la poussière, alors, il le toisa les yeux chargés de rage.

Le Serpentard faisait un drôle d'effet à Ron depuis un certain temps...et il savait pertinemment pourquoi !

Draco, lui, sentit son trouble refaire surface quand les yeux expressifs du rouquin flamboyant se posèrent sur lui.

Le Gryffondor faisait un drôle d'effet à Draco depuis un certain temps, et à présent, il savait pourquoi.

Mais tous deux choisirent de garder les apparences éternelles de «Je-te-hais-Moi-Non-Plus».

—Alors, qu'attends-tu pour agir, _Weasel King_ ?

Et Ron s'enflamma.

Littéralement.

Une flamme de belle taille jaillit de sa main droite, comme s'il avait craqué une allumette au-dessus d'un barbecue trop copieusement arrosé de combustible.

—A nous deux, Prince des Glaces !

—Et, la Torche Humaine ! Où sont passés les trois autres Fantastiques?

— Et si tu allais couler le Titanic, Face d'Iceberg ?

—Petite fille aux allumettes !

—Bonhomme de neige !

Ron était du genre colérique, impulsif, facilement irascible,... Mais aussi chaleureux, vif, joyeux,...En un mot: flamboyant!

Draco décida de refaire le coup du nuage glacé, mais le rouquin ne sembla pas trouver cela préoccupant, les molécules de glace fondaient comme neige au soleil dès qu'elles entraient en contact avec lui. Il s'approcha du blond sans crainte.

—Ah, cher Malfoy, depuis le temps que je _brûle_ d'avoir avec toi un corps à corps! Dit-il, sans se rendre compte de son double-sens.

Draco posa ses mains sur les épaules de Ron et entreprit de les lui geler, comme il l'avait fait pour Neville, mais la glace se changeait en eau et ne faisait que tremper le tee-shirt du rouquin. Les épaules de celui-ci dégageaient une température non réglementaire, de l'avis du blond.

—Tu es chaud! Dit Draco, sans se rendre compte de son double-sens.

—Et oui, la fonte des glaciers, jamais entendu parler de l'effet de serre, la fouine?

« Hum...n'empêche, s'il parvient à produire assez d'eau, il va réussir à m'éteindre et je serai aussi efficace qu'une allumette mouillée, mais c'est bizarre, il n'a pas l'air de s'en rendre compte...il a l'air...terrorisé!»

En effet, Draco était particulièrement doué pour fanfaronner et narguer tout le monde, mais il oubliait parfois qu'il pouvait se retrouver face à quelqu'un de plus fort, et là, généralement, il ne lui restait plus qu'une solution: se cacher derrière quelqu'un (son père) ou quelque chose. Il se construisit un mur de glace pour s'isoler de Ron.

—Eh ? Tu t'enfermes dans un igloo ?

Le blond ne répondit pas: après avoir survécu à Potter et à Granger, se faire surpasser par Weasley, c'était la hoooonnnnnnte ! Mais il n'avait pas le choix, le roux était sur le point de le griller comme un marshmallow sur un feu de camps de boyscout, et il n'avait pas envie de finir au service des grands brûlés (imaginez les conséquences sur sa jolie petite gueule qui serait défigurée!).

Ron sembla se calmer un peu, intrigué.

—Pourquoi tu te caches dans ton frigo ? Tu sais que je peux te faire connaître le même sort que celui d'un Cornetto dans un four ?

—Mais c'est bien ça, le problème Weasley, lâcha Draco.

—Quoi ?

—Et bien...

Et le Serpentard laissa échapper quelque chose qui valait bien le «Mon Hermione» d'Harry:

—Et bien...Tu me fais fondre.

—Normal, le feu fait fondre la glace.

—Non, tu ne comprends pas, c'était une métaphore !

—Hein ?

—Ça veut dire que j'utilise une image pour...

—Je sais ce qu'est une métaphore! Je suis loin d'être un con, okay?

—Oui, oui...Bien sûr !

—Malfoy, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'es bizarre !

—Toi-même !

—Mais...

—Crétin !

—Raaa, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit pour mériter ça, _cette fois_ ?

—Tu ne vois vraiment pas ce qui se passe ? Tu ne vois pas ce qui m'empêche de t'attaquer et de me battre pour de vrai ?

—Ben...y'a une astuce pour que tu puisses me vaincre, tu l'as pas encore trouvée et ça t'emmerde ?

—Non, je parle d'un truc qui se passe à l'intérieur de moi.

— Bon, comme suis la personne la plus sympa du monde, je vais te le dire: quand la glace fond, elle devient de l'eau, et l'eau éteint le feu, tu me suis ?

—Je sais que je me répète, mais: crétin !

—Mais quoi ? Si ça peux te faire plaisir, éteints-moi !

—Tu ne vois pas ce que je ressens pour toi ?

—Hein ?

—Pour la troisième fois: crétin ! A croire que tu n'y vois que du feu...c'est le cas de le dire!

Ron resta sans voix pendant un laps de temps. Puis il fit réapparaître des flammes et détruisit le mur de glace entre lui et Draco.

—Eteints-moi !

—Quoi ? fit le blond, trempé au milieu des flaques d'eau.

—Eteints-moi ! Ce serait normal que ça soit toi qui m'éteignes, puisque c'est toi qui m'as allumé.

Et cette fois, Ron s'était bien rendu compte de son double-sens. Draco le regarda les yeux ronds.

—Je t'ai allumé ?

—Ouais...c'est pour ça que j'ai figé Hermione en cuisant le sable autour d'elle, parce que sinon, elle t'aurait fait du mal...

—Weasley, tu es en train de me déclarer ta flamme, là ?

—Oui, minauda Ron, le feu aux joues.

Draco se mit à rougir lui aussi.

—Et toi, tu me fais fondre, répéta-t-il.

Ils restèrent longtemps sans parler. Jusqu'à ce que Ron ne brise le silence :

—Et si on allait voir les autres à l'infirmerie ?

Draco acquiesça et ils sortirent ensemble de la Salle-sur-Demande.

Ils rejoignirent les autres à l'infirmerie. Neville semblait se décongeler peu à peu, Pansy râlait dans un mouchoir tout en éternuant, le nez rouge et le visage se couvrant de plaques. Madame Pomfresh cassait le verre autour d'Hermione avec un marteau et Harry et Ginny attendaient leur tour. Ginny avait l'air particulièrement déconfit, mais Luna composa un bouquet de fleurs exotiques qu'elle lui offrit en souriant et en rougissant, comme si elle avait des boutons de roses sur les pommettes.

Telle était Luna Lovegood, une petite fleur rêveuse. Qui attendait que quelqu'un éprouve un coup de foudre pour elle.

—Quoi ? Il y en a encore ? hurla Pomfresh en voyant les deux nouveaux arrivés, Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris, à tous, de vous battre bêtement comme ça ?

—On va bien Madame, dit Ron, on est juste venu voir les autres.

—Alors, tu l'as eu ? intervint Harry.

—Euh...match nul, maugréa Ron.

—Quoi ? Mais Ron ! protesta Hermione à son tour, nous comptions sur toi pour...

—Arrêtez de compter sur moi pour faire ce que vous décidez pour moi à ma place ! répliqua le roux, je suis très satisfait de ce qui s'est passé, justement !

—Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Harry en regardant Draco avec des yeux qui n'inspiraient aucun bon sentiment.

—Ben, match nul, il a tiré, j'ai tiré, et on a tous les deux été touchés au cœur.

Draco rougit encore plus. Ron sortit de l'infirmerie. Le blond resta encore un instant. Harry affichait un drôle d'air, comme si les paroles de Ron avaient réduit son monde en cendre.

—Comment ça, vous avez été touchés au cœur ? comment cela se peut-il ? Avec les armes dont vous disposiez, ce n'est pas...

—C'était une métaphore, Potter ! répliqua le Serpentard.

—Hein ?

—Ça veut dire qu'il a utilisé une image pour...

—Je sais ce qu'est une métaphore, mais qu'est-ce que tu ...

—Oh, et puis, merde, j'ai aucune envie de te parler, ça ne m'intéresse plus de me préoccuper de ce que tu penses de moi, tu n'es qu'un misérable insecte qui vient bourdonner de façon désagréable à mes oreilles !

Et sans plus, Draco sortit de l'infirmerie.

—Malfoy! hurla Harry, tellement furieux que des jets de vapeur sortirent de ses oreilles.

—Monsieur, Potter, persiffla l'infirmière, pour quoi vous prenez-vous, le Poudlard Express ?

Draco se retira dans un coin du château pour réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer. Il chercha un paquet de cigarettes dans son sac de cours. Il en trouva un qui trainait près de son devoir pour Lupin.

« Le feu », songea-t-il, « Il peut être protecteur comme destructeur. C'est pour ça que Weasley m'a toujours fait ce double-effet ? Que je l'aime et que je le hais ? Que je le jalousais et qu'en même temps j'avais pas envie d'être à sa place ?

« Il serait l'âtre qui me réchaufferait lors d'une triste soirée de neige, alors que Granger ne serait que les dalles de pierre glacées du sol de la maison, Ginny Weasley ne serait qu'un mince filet de lumière du à un éclair passager de l'orage, Potter serait la vapeur au-dessus de la bouilloire pour un thé que je ne boirai peut-être pas, Lovegood serait absente, Pansy serait un désagréable courant d'air qui se serait glissé sous la porte et Londubat une trace de pas boueuse que j'aurai laissée sur le seuil en rentrant après être allé chercher du bois dehors... alors que le feu brûlerait longtemps et m'apporterait une lumière tamisée ...

« Mais c'est bizarre, je croyais qu'il aimait Granger... »

Oui, il y avait bien eut jadis quelque chose entre Ron et Hermione: il s'était consumé pour elle, et elle avait senti en elle que la pierre fondait comme un noyau de planète. Ils s'aimaient mais leur histoire mourut avant même de commencer: si Ron s'était montré aux petits soins pour elle et avait tout fait pour la satisfaire (ce qui consistait essentiellement à être un homme soumis et à lui dire qu'elle avait raison quand elle avait tort, rien que pour lui faire plaisir), Hermione, au contraire, oublia d'entretenir le feu, parce qu'elle n'avait pas le temps pour s'occuper de Ron, il y avait l'école, il y avait les Elfes, il y avait les livres...Pas de place pour le flamboyant rouquin qu'elle négligea en faisant exprès de rester de marbre face à lui. Il prit son mal en patience, mais faute de bois pour l'entretenir, le feu s'éteignit. Et c'était dommage, car les livres d'Hermione étaient en bois, pour une fois, elle aurait pu les délaisser pour offrir un bel autodafé à celui qu'elle disait aimer. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas jeté les cahiers au feu et les profs au milieu?

Et un jour, la mauvaise vestale se rendit compte de son erreur, elle ne méritait plus que de se faire emmurer vivante entre ses cailloux.

Et Ron avait finit par se dire qu'elle pouvait aller rejoindre Harry dans son hammam, ça lui était égal.

Draco sortit une cigarette du paquet. Et pour l'allumer, il lui fallait...

—Du feu ? fit Ron, prométhéen, en arrivant près de lui avec un index enflammé.

—Où tu avais filé ?

—Aux cuisines. Le problème avec le feu, c'est que ça me dessèche d'utiliser ce pouvoir, alors je meurs de soif...J'ai été me prendre une bière.

Il brandit une chope pleine de mousse blonde.

—Alors, du feu ?

Draco mit sa cigarette au bord de ses lèvres et pencha la tête vers la main de Ron pour qu'il l'allume. Ensuite ils s'assirent tous les deux sur une marche d'escalier.

—Dis-moi, est-ce que tes mains deviennent toutes froides après ?

—Oui, pourquoi ?

—Parce que les miennes deviennent super chaudes. Sens!

Ron mis sa main sur le joue du blond tout en douceur.

—Mince, c'est vrai qu'elle est chaude. Attends...

Draco toucha à son tour la joue de Ron.

—Argh, froid !

—Hé hé !

Ron but une gorgée de sa boisson et puis fit une grimace.

—Un autre problème, c'est que je réchauffe tout ce que je touche.

—Et ?

—Et la bière, je la préfère quand c'est bien frais...

—Attends...

Draco serra le poing et se concentra. Il sentit naître les petits glaçons au creux de sa paume, se saisit de la chope de Ron et les y déposa.

—Ah merci. Ça serait pratique si tu voulais devenir barman...tu fais aussi la glace pilée ?

—Euh, ça, j'ai jamais essayé, mais théoriquement oui.

Ron but une autre gorgée avec délice et prit la main de Draco dans la sienne. Les deux températures s'annulaient et donnaient lieu à une agréable tiédeur.

—Je me demande un truc...

—Quoi ?

—Si tes lèvres sont également chaudes...


End file.
